Crusader
The Canis Crusader is an off-road vehicle that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. The vehicle is the military variant of the Mesa, and as such, receives different features suited for combat use, such as armour. The automatic wanted level acquired when entering Fort Zancudo can make the Crusader difficult to obtain, although the car can simply be purchased. Design The SUV resembles a 2007–2009 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon for the sides and rear, with the front fascia being inspired by the UAZ 469. In-game, it shares the design with the regular civilian Mesa, but with flat bumpers (as opposed to rounded bumpers seen on the Mesa). The Crusader always has a desert camouflage along with a military star printed on the sides, similar to the stars on Willys Jeeps during World War 2. Performance The Crusader is powered by a naturally-aspirated 4-cylinder diesel engine. It is not capable of very much besides surviving excessive gunfire and multiple crashes before stalling or catching fire. It is somewhat slower than the regular Mesa, but makes up for its better durability. Gallery Crusader-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view, with top). Crusader-GTAV-Ad.jpg|Advertisement on Warstock Cache & Carry's Lifeinvader page. Crusader interior.jpg|Interior of a Crusader. Crusader-GTAV-NoTop.jpg|The unique topless Crusader. Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $225,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. *Found at Fort Zancudo. **It can also be found driving outside Fort Zancudo if the player first approaches the fort before turning back to the highway. *It spawns in Franklin's hangar if the player does not own any aircraft because it spawns where the aircraft does. Trivia * During the fourth Rampage, there is a unique Crusader that doesn't have a soft top. It is probably topless because Trevor needed to grab the Grenade Launcher from the back. This Crusader variant doesn't spawn anywhere else and can only be obtained if Trevor doesn't destroy it during the Rampage. Only can be obtained at the first time. * The default radio station for the Crusader is: **''GTA V'': Rebel Radio. *There is a bug that prevents the Crusader from appearing in the player's hangar after purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry. If the character owns any aircraft, the Crusader will not appear in the vehicle roster. *The Crusader is the second military SUV in the whole Grand Theft Auto series. The first is the Patriot, but only the 3D Universe model that is based upon the HMMWV and Hummer H1, as the HD Universe rendition (similar to the Hummer H2) does not have a military variant. In real life, Willys Jeeps are no longer used in combat, being replaced by the HMMWV, the real world equivalent of the Patriot. *In the beta version of the game, the Crusader was the only vehicle in the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence (as it was seen in the second trailer), but was replaced with a Mesa. *Due to the Crusader being classified as a Government/Emergency vehicle, it can't be modified at a Los Santos Customs. *The Crusader's headlights seem to be more vulnerable to being broken than the civilian Mesa's. This due to the flat bumpers, which is less protective than a rounded bumper. *Its engine noise is different from its civilian version, being it sounding similar to the Cavalcade and the Sandking. *This vehicle is delivered by Pegasus if bought from Warstock Cache & Carry. *The topless variant is available by purchasing it from Warstock Cache & Carry, it can vary from roofed and topless. Navigation }} de:Crusader es:Crusader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Military Category:Vehicles in GTA Online